Behind Amethyst Frames
by ulquiorra1
Summary: It's a quiet walk home for two mares after their individual nights of music and noise. All they plan to do is go home and sleep. Little do they know, they will unexpectedly run into each other and have an interesting talk between old friends. Why does Vinyl always wear those violet shades even when she isn't at a DJ gig? First MLP One Shot. Review!


_**Hello readers!**_

_**Ulquiorra1 here. I should be finishing up the last chapter for my other story, Flicker of A Dark Flame, but I got pumped up about this idea randomly while browsing good ol' YouTube. (YouTube, I love you, but you can be very distracting. -_-*)**_

_**To those of you who are angrily awaiting my completion of FoDF Ch. 6, then I apologize but you will have to wait a bit longer. Those of you who have no idea who I am; I encourage you to check out my first fan fic (mentioned above) and see if you like it.**_

_**Anyways, here is a small one shot about two background characters many of you already know.**_

_**P.S. - **__'thought' _"speech"

_**Enjoy!**_

X

**Introduction**

** Our story takes place in Ponyville's night covered streets as two figures meet at a street corner after their activities had ended for the day, and were headed to their individual homes. One shadow covered character had just finished their role as a party's DJ. This white mare with a mane of blue is, of course, Vinyl Scratch. She is more widely known throughout Ponyville as her stage name, DJ PON3. The second mare to approach the dim-lit corner has just completed playing her cello at a far classier affair. This being the gray mare with the raven mane, Octavia. The two are walking sleepily to the end of their roadway, not noticing that the other is there.**

**Behind Amethyst Frames**

**Octavia's POV**

_'I am so glad to finally be on my way home. We were playing for so long; I just want to go to sleep. I don't know if I could even practice in the morning after that long and dreary ordeal.' _I stopped in my tracks. _'What am I thinking, of course I would still practice my cello in the morning. Even if I played it non-stop for a week.' _As I started to replay the notes from earlier in my head, I did not notice the pony in front of me. We collided face to face. After back stepping and trying to grasp what happened, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey could'ya watch out! I'm trying to-"

"Vinyl? Is that you?" I said trying to make out the mare in the dark streets.

"Tavi? Oh, sorry. I didn't see ya' there. Man, you look out of it. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I am just tired after playing my cello all night at another formal affair. You also look exhausted. I thought you were used to the night life. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's just a night where you're just tired, ya' know?"

"Well I could tell you were feeling drowsy. You walked straight into me." I could see her smiling at that. "It most likely does not help that your darkened sunglasses make it all the harder to see at night. Why don't you take them off?" I could see her slightly tense up as I mentioned taking off her purple glasses.

"Why do I need to take'm off? I can see just fine."

"There is no way that you can see through those at this time of night. In a party full of neon lights and pyrotechniques I can understand why you wear them, but why not remove them so you can see out here in the dark? It is not like you wear them all of the time."

She stayed silent for a minute and I started to wonder.

"Vinyl, do you ever take off your glasses? Surely you remove them at some point, right?" The longer I thought about it, I realized that for all of the years I had known Vinyl, I had never seen her eyes once. Opened or closed to be exact.

"Actually..."

I had noticed it was now a little easier to see now that the moon had come out from behind the clouds.

"You're right. I never remove my shades." I was confused now.

"Why? Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"Yeah actually there is." She now hung her head slightly.

I was now worried for my friend. "What is it? Were you born with crossed eyes like Derpy Hooves or was there an accident when you were younger or-"

She quickly lifted her head back up to eye level with me.

"No it's nothing like that, Tavi. It's a personal problem with my eyes. I can't stand the color. I love everything about how I turned out except my eyes. One day when I was little, I went out and bought a pair of glasses to go with my new cutie mark. I couldn't decide between green, blue, or black glasses. Then I remembered a color that I loved and had seen so many times before. I left the shop with a pair of purple shades that day and I haven't taken them of to date." She was blushing for some odd reason as her story had come to a close.

"Wait, what color _are_ your eyes, Vinyl?"

"Here, I'll show you." As both her horn and glasses started to glow a dazzling blue as they were lifted off of her face. She still had her eyes sealed tight. "Are'ya sure you want to see'm?"

"It is all right Vinyl. I will not judge you for the color of eyes you were born with."

She began to open them. Once I could see them I was in awe. Her eyes were a stunning crimson. While her spiked hair was two different shades of blue, her eyes were two smooth, circles of ruby. _'I do not understand why she is upset with eyes like her's. They are magnificent!'_

I could not say anything. All I could do was continue gazing at her eyes, which apparently, only I had seen in years. Noticing how long I went without saying a word to her, Vinyl started to blush and look away.

"That's how I thought you would react. Do you see now why I've been hiding my eyes all of these years?"

"No." She now looked back at me, surprised. I could also tell that she had been holding back tears. Unsuccessfully I might add. "Vinyl, your eyes are absolutely stunning. Why hide them from everypony?"

"You're just trying to be nice. Have you seen anypony else with red eyes before? No. I'm just a freak." Tears were now overwhelming her eyes. "I couldn't change the color of my eyes from what any book could tell me, so instead I tried to replace my eyes with these shades."

"Why violet glasses? I remember that you had said it was a difficult choice between three other colors. Then you went with the violet pair. What is so special about that specific color that you would wish to replace your eyes with it?" Vinyl looked back to the ground and mumbled something inaudible. "What did you say?"

"I said it's because they're the same color as your eyes."

If I was not surprised before then I was now. I could feel my face warm up.

"Your eyes are still as beautiful as I remember them when I was young. _You_ are still as beautiful as I remember you." She was blushing much harder now. As was I.

"I have never met you before you bought your glasses. How did you know me?"

"Well, honestly, I was always really shy when I was younger. I was especially shy whenever you were around." It was starting to be very hard to contain the blush on our faces. It was about as red as Vinyl's eyes. "When I finally got these shades, I felt as if I wasn't as different from everypony else. That's when I finally met you."

"Why was I so much more difficult to approach than everypony else? I'm not that special."

"It was harder to talk to you because, well, I don't want to say." Her eyes could no longer meet mine. I stepped closer to the shying mare.

"Please Vinyl, you can tell me." She looked back to me yet again.

"It's because I-" She paused for another few seconds. "It's because I've always liked you. Not just _liked _you, but because I've always had a crush on you."

"Vinyl, you actually feel towards me that way?" I could not believe what I was hearing at first. Vinyl had romantic feelings for me? "I know we have been friends for many years but I did not imagine you would feel this way about me."

"Tavi, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would ruin things between us and I-"

"Vinyl." She stopped carrying on and waited for me to continue. "That is the way I have felt about you for a long time." Her eyes widened as the words escaped my lips for the first time.

"What'd you say?"

"I said it is the way I have felt towards you for years, Vinyl." I repeated myself while giving her a sheepish look.

"You don't feel any different about me because of my eyes?"

"Of course not. Your eyes are amazing!"

"I'm not like other ponies though. I'm a freak." I took another stride closer so she could not avoid eye contact with me.

"They make you unique, Vinyl. I always thought of you as some sort of 'lone-wolf' figure that didn't need anypony else, but you only didn't want to bring anypony close enough to see that you were different." At that moment I received a look that meant I was exactly right.

"You are even as smart as you are pretty, Tavi." I blushed once more as we both leaned closer to each other.

**Vinyl's POV**

_'I can't believe what's happening. The mare that I've had my mind wrapped around for all these years is actually kissing me!'_

It seemed to last for hours but in all reality it was about five seconds. We finally broke and locked eyes in complete silence. Breaking the silence, Tavi said something.

"It makes so much more sense now."

"What makes more sense?"

"Why you turn down every stallion that dares to even look at you." She had a devious smile all over her face. I, however, couldn't help but blush and then smile back.

"Whatever, Octavia." She took a step back with a bewildered look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"That is the first time I have ever heard you say my actual name, Vinyl." I couldn't help but give a small laugh, seeing as how it was true.

"Ya' know, it is a bit easier to see out here without my shades." I said giving a look around. "I'm still going to wear them, though."

"Will you at least remove them for me when I want to see those dazzling ruby eyes?" She was pouting her lips while giving me a pleading look in her amazing eyes.

"Only if I can look into your amethyst eyes whenever I want."

"Well I doubt that will be a problem from now on."

We then started to walk down our original path from earlier. Only now, neither of us was walking home alone.

**The End**

X

_**Well now that this story is out of the way, maybe I can get back on track now.**_

_**Thanks goes out to all of you who have read my sorry excuse for a one shot. What can I say, it was my first MLP fic and my first one shot. I feel as though I did decent enough.**_

_**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. (Just no flames or haters.)**_

_**Ulquiorra1 out.**_


End file.
